


What is better than sex?

by Auriette



Series: Ace!Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100Things, Ace!Derek, Ace!Sterek, AceSterek, Asexual Derek Hale, Bi!Stiles, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Cake, Coming Out, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: To find out, you have to read the fic ;)For the AceSterek 100Things better than Sex challenge





	What is better than sex?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acetronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetronaut/gifts).



> Thank you Ace for being my beta! <3

When Derek opened the door, Stiles stood in front of him, holding a cake pan between his hands. 

“What do you want, Stiles?” he asked, already sounding like he regretted even getting up from his cozy spot on the couch. Instead of answering him, Stiles just beamed and wriggled his way past him into the apartment. 

“I have to practise my English, seems like I’m speaking a different language.” Derek muttered under his breath but followed Stiles to the kitchen anyhow. He stopped in the doorframe, leaning his broad shoulders against it, arms crossed. 

“And what is this?” he asked, glaring at the frosted cake which was sprinkled with nuts and- was that caramel sauce he smelled? 

“A cake.” Stiles smile was unwavering as he turned. He smelled freshly-showered and Derek had to hide his smile when the new wave of his shampoo hit his nostrils. 

“I can see that. What is it doing in my kitchen?” 

“I wanted to thank you. For, you know,” Stiles shifted nervously, “helping me come out to my dad.” His eyes were pinned on the ground and his cheeks turned into this lovely shade of pink. 

“After he said I couldn’t be gay...” he fell silent and Derek knew Stiles was remembering the night at the Jungle vividly. It must have hurt to hear his father deny the possibility dismissive manner. 

“I just wanted to thank you. It really helped that you had my back.” Derek almost had to take a step back at the vulnerability in Stiles' eyes, and he swallowed hard around the knot in his throat. 

“So you bought me a cake?” Derek asked instead, taking the bite and taking a step into his kitchen. And if his hand brushed over Stiles' shoulder, squeezing it for a moment, nobody would say a word about it anyway. 

“Actually, I made it,” he said proudly, and it took Derek a second to school his expression into something else than surprise. 

“You what?” 

“Don’t look so surprised, I do have some useful skills up my sleeve.” 

“I never doubt that,” Derek said, matter-of-fact, and it made Stiles' smile grow even bigger. 

“Knife?” 

“Here.” 

“No, you cut it.” Stiles handled the knife back to Derek who took it with a shrug. If that’s what Stiles wanted, he would cut the cake. 

He set the knife in place, while Stiles looked through the cupboards for plates and forks, all giddy and full of nervous energy now. 

“You didn’t poison it, right?” Derek teased, watching Stiles set the plates in eager anticipation.

“What? No! Why would I?” He was so surprised, he spun around with such a vigor that Derek feared for a moment the plates would land on the ground. 

“Just kidding,” he huffed, watching the plates rattle on the counter before he looked up to see Stiles was watching him too. 

And when their eyes met, the butterflies in Derek’s stomach woke up and took their daily turn - flying around wild and reminding him painfully of his crush. 

What he would give to be aromantic. No more pining, no more more stupid feelings. He sighed deeply. Life could be so much easier. But now wasn’t the time to think about this; he had a cake to cut. 

And so he did. 

He set the slices on the plates and took his first bite. 

“Oh my god, Stiles!” surprised by himself he moaned around the cake in his mouth. “This tastes amazing.”

“I knew you would like it!” Stiles' whole face beamed with happiness. 

“After all, this is; Better-Than-Sex Cake!'”

“I love it,” he mumbled, overwhelmed by his love for this idiot. 

“Me too,” Stiles said a second too late, eyes pinned on Derek and heart beating incredibly fast. 

And this moment, this was all Derek needed. With a swift motion he grabbed Stiles and pressed their lips together. 

For a second all he could taste was cake, but what followed next was pure Stiles and Derek was sure he wouldn’t ever get enough of that taste.


End file.
